Espio's Dilemma Part 2
by areeta9
Summary: Espio has a problem. Will Espio be able to solve his problem without shaming himself?


Master Fumio: The first test is to hurry I'm hungry.

Hoshi: You have three choices of fish puffer,stone, and coi fish

Bluebell: What's so hard about this test? it seems pretty easy Esp

Espio: Sensei is very picky about his food *gulp*.Wish me luck.

Charmy and Bluebell: Good luck

The certain type of pufferfish was poisonous and so was the stonefish. So, Espio took coi fish, but to his dismay it was still alive. it started slipping out of his hands. Espio scrambled about trying to catch the slippery coi.

Espio's Thoughts: Oh no I'm making a fool of myself in front of Sensei. Just grab the fish Espio!

Finally the fish died because of lack of air and Espio was able to grab it. He started to prepare the sushi with dried seaweed and rice.

Espio: *walks over to Master Fumio with sushi* Bon Appetite

Master Fumio took out chopsticks and picked up some of the sushi and put in his mouth. Espio held his breath. Master Fumio swallowed and looked up at Espio.

Master Fumio: You pass the first test

Espio: *starts breathing again*

Master Fumio: The next test is escaping danger.

Charmy; Where?

_Outside the Story  
_  
Me:One sec I've got this *Magically changes scene to training room*

_Back to the Story  
_  
Master Fumio: Espio you must find your way out of here before in one minute. Ready set go!

Espio ran around the room looking for an exit. He turned over the obstacles and around every corner but time ran out before hecould find the exit.

Master Fumio: You have failed this test the exit was right here *opens trap door*

Espio: *groans*

Master Fumio: The next test is navigation in the dark. you have to battle a special opponent without being able to what I've taught you.

Charmy: Navigation in the dark?

Vector: What did you run out of ideas?

Master Fumio: 沈黙 ! ワニ ! n't 愚かなことを言うな ! (Silence! Crocodile! Don't say stupid things!) *hits Vector in stomach with staff*

Vector: !*lawnchairs*

Hoshi: *turns off lights*

Espio was in the dark and couldn't see. He had to carefully feel around the room for his opponent. Then BAM! Something hit him square in the face. He reacted quickly jumped into the air and kicked the thing. From the kick he was able to tell that it was an robot. He tried to hit it again but the robot had moved out of the way. Espio now had no idea where it was now.

The robot thrust its fist right into Espio's stomach. With the wind knocked out of him he stumbled backwards. He took out his shuriken and aimed where he thought the robot was in a final attempt to defeat it before time was heard several loud explosions from his shuriken then a loud thud.

The lights flickered on and Master Fumio and Hoshi approached Espio. Espio looked around and found that the robot was laying scorched on the ground.

Master Fumio: You have passed this test Espio. Now it is time for the last and final test. You must do battle.

Espio: But sensai I am no match for you...

Master Fumio: Who said you were going to fight me?

Espio: Then who?...OH NO!

Master Fumio: She was so pleased when I told her...

Hoshi: A you ready Espio?

Espio: *gulps* If I have to

And so Hoshi and Espio began their battle. Espio ran at Hoshi and attempted to strike but Hoshi jumped out of the way Then she ran up behind him and punched him in the face.

Bluebell and Charmy; *Bluebell in cheerleading costume and with pompoms* Go Espio! Go! Go Espio Go!

After five minutes...

Espio: I have no choice now but to use my invisibility! *turns invisible*

Vector: Espio is invisible now she has no chance now!

Bluebell's Thoughts: Wait didn't Jade beat him during training while he was invisible? Then again Jade can sense him coming I doubt Hoshi can do that.

Hoshi: *sighs* Seriously Espio I always beat you

Hoshi grabbed Espio's tail and threw him into the wall.

Espio: I shall not give up

Espio got up and attacked again in another five minutes he was hurled to the ground again but this time before he was too far from Hoshi he took out a kunai and cut her in the arm.

Charmy,Vector, and Bluebell: WOOHOO!

Master Fumio: Congratulations Espio you have past the test and don't have to return to the island for training.

Espio: *gets up from ground and jumps for joy* YAY!

Hoshi: *covers up wound* You've won this round Espio

Master Fumio: Now we have to go. We have important things to d-

Jade: ESPIO! I'm here for training!

A female skunk with her hair in a french braid walked through the door in a hooded ninja outfit that cut off above her knees.


End file.
